I'M BLACK ANGEL
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Tak ada lagi manusia yg sesungguhnya didunia, hanya 'Black Angel' dan 'White Evil' lah yg menguasai dunia ini. Mereka hidup berdampingan bahkan mereka juga menikah. Keluarga Jung adalah 'bangsawannya' kedua keturunan yg bisa dibilang berbeda dalam segala hal ini. Semua harusnya berjalan dgn baik-baik saja, tapi ada sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil. All YAOI BB Couple!
1. Chapter 1

Author:

Chapter: 1 of ?

Genre: Yaoi – Straight, Family , Angst Fantasy.

Jung Hyun Soo a.k.a Hyun Soo , Rany , (Black Angel) (Black Angel leader)

Jung Donghae a.k.a oppa Hyun Soo (White Evil)

Jung Yunho a.k.a Appa Donghae and Hyun Soo (Black Angel)

Jung Jaejoong a.k.a Umma Donghae and Hyun Soo (White Evil)

other cast:

Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Sahabat Hyun Soo and namjachingu Donghae. (Black Angel)

Jung Changmin a.k.a Ahjussi Donghae and Hyun Soo (White Angel)

Jung Jessica a.k.a Ahjumma Donghae and Hyun Soo (Black Angel)

Summary:

Seoul, ditahun 2021 semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi manusia yg sesungguhnya didunia, hanya 'Black Angel' dan 'White Evil' lah yg menguasai dunia ini. Mereka hidup berdampingan bahkan mereka juga menikah.

Keluarga Jung adalah 'bangsawannya' kedua keturunan yg bisa dibilang berbeda dalam segala hal ini.

Semua harusnya berjalan dgn baik-baik saja, tapi ada sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil dikeluarga itu yg berakibat buruk.

#summary gatot -"a

Seoul, Jung Mansion 2021

Author POV's

Mansion itu begitu sepi, tak ada suara apapun yg memecah suasana disana.

Tak ada aktivitas sama sekali diruangan itu, sepi dan senyap.

Cklekk~~

"Aku pulang." seorang yeoja manis berambut pendek yg masih memakai seragam sekolah terkemuka diseluruh Seoul (dgn sedikit noda kotor, lusuh dan ada bercak darah dilengan bajunya bahkan masih banyak lagi) itu muncul dibalik pintu berlapiskan warna perak yg begitu terkesan mewah itu. Mata tajamnya menatap dingin dgn apa yg menyambut kepulangannya dari sekolah. Mendengus kasar mengingat appa dan ummanya yg lebih menyayangi namja penyuka nemo itu daripada dirinya yg notabenenya juga anak appa dan ummanya dan juga maid yg sedikit acuh terhadapnya.

Hei,

apa gunanya seorang White Evil berandalan seperti dirinya dimata kedua orang tuanya? Tidak ada sama sekali.

"Nona sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi yeoja manis berambut pendek itu. Yeoja itu menatap seluruh ruangan dihadapannya itu untuk mencari asal suara. Seorang namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan menjadi pusat tatapan dingin yeoja itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar dan mendekati yeoja itu yg masih betah berdiri mematung disamping pintu mansion yg memang terbuka itu.

"Ahjussi bisa jangan memanggilku dgn kata 'nona' yg begitu menjijikkan itu?" tanya si yeoja yg sepertinya tidak suka jika ia dipanggil nona. Sedangkan namja tampan yg dipanggil ahjussi oleh yeoja itu hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Dgn sangat gemas, namja tampan itu mengacak-acak rambut pendek yeoja yg ternyata adalah keponakannya sendiri itu.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Hyun Soo-ah~

Apapun yg terjadi, kau tetap anaknya Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Ingat itu." nasihat sang ahjussi pada yeoja yg bernama Hyun Soo itu. Sedangkan Hyun Soo hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar nasihat sang ahjussi yg sudah sangat bosan ditelinganya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli mereka masih mau menganggapku anak mereka atau bukan. Itu bukan urusanku.

Dan terimakasih untuk nasihatmu hari ini Changmin ahjussi. Membosankan seperti biasa." jawab Hyun Soo dgn nada yg begitu malas. Sedangkan Changmin - nama namja tampan sekaligus ahjussi dari Hyun Soo- hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan keponakannya yg satu itu. Changmin pun membiarkan Hyun Soo pergi meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan santai keluarga Jung itu.

Tapi tatapan Changmin tertuju pada langkah Hyun Soo yg sedikit terseok-seok itu. Dgn sedikit berlari ia menghampiri keponakannya itu.

"Apa yg terjadi dgn kakimu?" tanya Changmin sambil mencengkram lengan Hyun Soo agar yeoja manis itu berhenti melangkah.

"Bukan urusanmu ahjussi. Lepaskan, aku mau tidur." balas Hyun Soo dgn nada dingin dan tanpa menatap namja tampan itu. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan cengkraman itu dgn menghentakkan lengannya, namun percuma. Ahjussinya itu tak bergeming, malah semakin kuat mencengkraman lengannya.

Tanpa banyak omong Changmin menggeret Hyun Soo dan mendudukannya kesofa diliving room "kemarikan tangan kiri dan kaki kirimu."

Hyun Soo yg hanya diam, membuat Changmin dgn kasar menarik tangan kiri Hyun Soo membuat yeoja itu memekik. Lalu ia beralih ke kaki kiri Hyun Soo.

"Butler Im!

Ambilkan tas kerjaku di ruang makan!"

disisi lain, di acara minggu'an kumpul Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Kim. Sunshine Caffe

"Yunho-ya~

Mana anakmu yg satu lagi?" tanya umma Kim begitu melihat bahwa Yunho datang hanya dgn Jaejoong dan Donghae, anae dan aegya sulungnya.

Bukankah Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong punya 2 anak ne?

"Ah, dia belum pulang sekolah umma Kim. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." jawab Yunho dipenuhi sedikit kegugupan, pasalnya ia sedikit tak tahu dimana aegya bungsunya itu berada sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau telfon Hyun Soo saja, ajak dia kemari. Sudah 2 kali dia tidak kumpul-kumpul dgn kita seperti ini." saran Umma Jung, Yunho mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. Meminta persetujuan dari sang anae. Dan dibalas Jaejoong dgn anggukan pelan.

Diraihnya ponsel Blackberrynya dikantung kemejanya, dan ia pun mendiall nomor sang aegya.

_"Yoboseyo?"_ jawab suara dari seberang, suaranya terkesan dingin dan sedikit menusuk.

"Hyunnie, kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yunho berbasa – basi pada anaknya itu. Ia sedikit tertegun dgn nada suara anaknya yg sedikit dingin itu.

_"Dimansion."_ jawab Hyun Soo dgn singkat, ia sedang malas untuk mengangkat telfon dari siapapun walaupun itu panggilan dari sang appa. Tapi salahkan ia yg pelupa dan tidak menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Jadi dgn terpaksa ia harus menerima panggilan yg tak disangka dari appanya.

'jawabannya singkat sekali' batin Yunho.

"Bisa kau datang ke Sunshine Caffe? Halmonie ingin bertemu dgnmu." kata Yunho memintanya untuk datang ke tempat yg dibilang appanya tadi.

"Tidak." dan sebelum Yunho membujuknya untuk datang kesana, Hyun Soo segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Dia sedang malas melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Otte Yunho-ya? Dia bisa datang?" tanya Umma Jung, menatap sang anak dgn tatapan berharap.

"Dia tidak bisa datang umma." jawab Yunho pada akhirnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, Hyun Soo anak bungsunya dan Jaejoong tidak mau datang ke kumpulan keluarga. Mereka berdua tak tau apa penyebabnya, hingga anak mereka jadi seperti itu.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa datang?" tanya Umma Kim kali ini.

Yunho bingung ingin menjawab apa, karna tadi Hyun Soo sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa ia tidak mau datang ke caffe ini. Disaat ia kebingungan ingin menjawab apa, datanglah Changmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sedih melihat hyungnya, ia mendengar semuanya dari tadi.

"Dia sedang sakit umma. Dia baru saja jatuh dari motornya." jawab Changmin tiba-tiba, semua mata memandang ke arahnya tak terkecuali Yunho. Ia kaget dgn kedatangan Changmin yg tiba-tiba dan jawaban Changmin tadi.

Apa adiknya ini ingin membantunya?

"Mwo?!

Hyunnie jatuh dari motornya oppa?" kaget Jessica membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan oppanya tadi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Hyun Soo yg bertubuh mungil itu tertiban motor balap repsolnya yg besar itu? Bisa dipastikan tubuh itu pasti luka dan remuk disana-sini.

"Iya sica. Yah, gak terlalu parah kok. Cuman tulang-tulang ditangan kirinya patah dan tulang dikakinya retak ada yg patah juga sih." sahut Changmin menjawab kekagetan Jessica sang adik, Appa Ummanya dan juga Appa Umma Kim.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Donghae menatapnya horror. Bagaimana bisa Changmin yg juga dokter pribadi keluarga Jung maupun Kim ini bisa mengatakan hal yg sangat mengkhawatirkan seperti itu dgn nada yg sangat santai dan tanpa beban?

Bukankah itu dokter yg sudah gila?

"Tenang saja, dia anak yg kuat. Dia sudah kusuruh istirahat, paling sebulan dia sembuh total." kata Changmin lagi, membuat kekhawatiran keluarga besar itu sedikit berkurang.

"Umma, boleh aku pulang? Aku ingin melihat Hyunnie." pinta Donghae menatap Jaejoong dgn tatapan memohon. Akhir-akhir ini kedua bersaudara ini jarang terlihat bersama, Donghae sering ikut Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi sedangkan Hyun Soo tak pernah ikut atau bahkan ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana keberadaan sang adik jika ia ikut Appa dan Ummanya itu.

"Ne, hati-hati chagi. Jangan ngebut." wanti – wanti Jaejoong pada anak sulungnya itu. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari caffe itu. Ia pun segera menaiki motor ninja merahnya dan melajukan motor kesayangannya itu pulang kemansionnya.

At Mansion Jung

Hyun Soo POV's

Hah, memang enak jika sendirian seperti ini. Tak ada seorang pun yg akan mengangguku, apalagi Appa dan Umma. Tak boleh melakukan inilah itulah, hanya Donghae oppa saja yg boleh.

Cih, mereka kira aku ini lemah dan tak berguna apa.

_Dddrrttt~~~_

_Hyukkie oppa calling~~_

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Otte Hyunnie? Masih sakit?" _tanya seseorang bernama Hyukkie disebelah sana dgn nada khawatirnya. Untuk apa aku merasakan rasa itu? Aku sudah terlalu kebal.

"Tidak sakit kok, kau tenang saja." jawabku dgn santai, yah karena ini memang tidak sakit.

_"Yakin? Aku mau kerumahmu saja ne? Untuk memastikan kalau kau baik-baik aja.."_ ujar Hyukjae oppa dari seberang sana. Aih, merepotkan saja. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Tidak usah Hyukjae oppa. Aku sangat yakin, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu jadi jangan kesini." balasku dgn penuh keyakinan.

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu, telfon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu._

_Annyeong~~" _ dan Hyukjae oppa pun memutuskan sambungan telfon kami. Kuletakkan ponselku dinakas disebelah tempat tidur singleku, sebelumnya kunon-aktifkan ponselku itu supaya tak ada satupun orang yg bisa mengangguku.

Kugerakan jariku ke arah pintu kamarku, kuucap mantra "lock the door"

dan aku pun berusaha berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Donghae POV's

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Jung~~" sapa seluruh maid dan butler dimansion Jung ini ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Dimana adikku?" tanyaku dingin.

"Nona muda Jung ada dikamarnya Tuan Muda Jung~" jawab butler yeoja yg berdiri tak jauh dariku. Butler Im Yoona itu mendekatiku, "Apa Tuan Muda tau mengapa jalan Nona Muda sedikit terseok-seok?" tanya yeoja itu padaku

'Jadi Hyunnie tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kecuali pada Changmin ahjussi kalau dia jatuh?' batinku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, memang kenapa?"

"Tadi tuan Changmin menyuruh saya untuk mengambilkan tas kerjanya, dan saya lihat tuan Changmin membalut lengan kiri dan juga kaki kiri Nona muda dgn perban." jelas butler yeoja itu padaku, sepertinya ucapan Changmin ahjussi bukan candaan.

"Hn, aku mau kekamar Hyunnie dulu."

Didepan pintu kamar Hyun Soo

Entah kenapa berdiri menghadap pintu ini membuatku merinding, hawanya sangat berbeda.

Kucoba membuka pintu itu, saat kusentuh pegangan pintu itu tanganku seperti tersengat aliran listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Sepertinya ia memantrai pintu ini agar tak ada yg bisa masuk.

Tapi, ini kan mantra yg hanya bisa dikuasai 'Black Angel' level tinggi seperti appa dan juga Sica ahjumma?

Tidak mungkin Hyun Soo yg melakukannya, dia kan White Angel.

Tapi siapa yg melakukannya kalau begitu?

"Hyun Soo apa kau didalam?

Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

Didalam kamar

Hyun Soo POV's

"Hyun Soo apa kau didalam?

Boleh aku masuk?" teriak seseorang dari luar, aih menganggu tidurku saja.

"Siapa sih?!

Menganggu saja!" balasku dari dalam sini tak kalah berteriak. Dengan kesal akupun bangkit dari tidurku, kuusap kedua mataku yg sangat ngantuk ini.

"Aku Donghae, Hyun Soo.

Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang diluar sana, yah aku tahu. Aku sudah melihatnya dgn mata ketigaku, darimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Aku saja tidak tahu, aku tiba-tiba saja bisa melakukannya.

"Open the door." bisik kulirih sambil merapalkan mantra, seketika itu juga pintu kamarku itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok oppaku Jung Donghae.

"Ada urusan apa datang kesini?

Bukankah kau harus ada diacara keluarga di Sunshine caffe?" tanyaku sambil bersandar dikepala ranjang king sizeku. Aku berusaha mengangkat lengan kiriku, rasa nyeri dari tulang-tulangku yg patah membuatku sedikit meringis.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?

Sakitkah Hyunnie?" tanyanya yg kini telah duduk diatas ranjangku. Ia menyentuh lengan kiriku yg dibalut perban, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin ahjussi yg melakukannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, sudahlah aku mau tidur. Jangan mengangguku." usirku. Aku pun berbaring kembali dan kutarik selimut sampai kekepalaku.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Hyunnie? Apa salah kalau aku ingin tahu keadaan adikku sendiri?" tanya Donghae dgn wajah bingungnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, itu urusanku. Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar marah dgnmu." balasku dgn nada yg dingin.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau bicara jujur padaku." kekehnya dan tetap berada disana.

Didalam selimut aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Seketika hawa disekitarku berubah, entah darimana aku bisa mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh seperti ini.

Aku merasakan kedua mataku terasa begitu panas, seperti terbakar.

"Arghh!" kusibakkan selimut yg menutupi tubuhku tadi. Donghae pun terpental juga, kurasa. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas, aku pun berdiri dari kasur dan menuju kearah Donghae yg tersungkur dilantai.

"Hyu-hyunnie?" terlihat Donghae yg menatapku dgn takut, apa aku begitu mengerikan sekarang eoh?

Author POV's

"Heh~

Apa yg kau lihat eoh?!" tanya Hyun Soo menatap Donghae yg jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin kamarnya dgn sepasang mata red ruby yg begitu membara.

Glek~~

'kenapa dgn mata Hyunnie? Bukannya mata Hyunnie berwarna biru langit sama sepertiku dan juga Appa Umma?

Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dgn adikku ini?' sedangkan Donghae terus berperang dgn batinnya sendiri, dan ia tak menyadari tatapan mematikan sang adik yg tertuju untuk dirinya.

Hyun Soo yg kehilangan kesabaran pun menghampiri Donghae namun belum sempat yeoja itu tepat berada dihadapan Donghae , Hyun Soo telah tumbang. Yeoja itu sedikit mengerang sambil mencengkram kepalanya dgn erat "Akhhh!"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya segera berlari menghampiri sang adik yg tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dipangkunya kepala sang adik diatas pahanya, "Hyunnie kau kenapa? Mana yg sakit? Beritahu oppa."

"Ughhh!

Kakek sakiiitt" bukannya memberitahukan apa yg Donghae katakan padanya tadi, Hyun Soo malah semakin mengerang sakit sambil mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Tapi tak sampai 5 menit tubuh rapuh Hyun Soo sudah terbaring lemas dipangkuan sang oppa. Kesadaran dirinya berangsur menghilang dan semuanya berubah hitam dipandangannya.

(Skip Time)

+++ Keesokan harinya

"Oppa ada yg aneh dgn Hyun Soo." ucap Jessica pada Changmin, yeoja itu sedikit bingung dgn apa yg ia lihat dari keponakannya Hyun Soo tadi.

"Aneh apanya hmm?

Tidak ada yg aneh dgn Hyun Soo kok." Changmin pun menyangkal apa yg dikatakan sang adik. "Tapi apa yg aneh sica?" penasaran Changmin

"Entahlah aku juga bingung dgn apa yg kulihat oppa, Hyun Soo sepertinya bukanlah White Angel seperti yg kita kira." kata Jessica sambil sedikit berbisik pada Changmin, sedangkan Changmin membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Ikut aku, akan kujelaskan semuanya oppa." dan Jessica pun menggeret Changmin untuk mengikutinya ketaman belakang Mansion Jung Yunho ini.

(dikamar Hyun Soo)

"Hyunnie~~

Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa chagi?" dgn sayang Jaejoong mengelus-elus rambut Hyun Soo yg begitu berantakan. Menyingkirkan helaian halus rambut yg menutupi mata sang aegyanya, jujur saja Jaejoong jarang sekali untuk melakukan ini dgn Hyun Soo.

"Hhh~~

Pergiihh~~" igau Hyun Soo, wajahnya yg berkeringat membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hyunnie, apa ada yg sakit? Katakan pada umma~" Jaejoong yg melihat Hyun Soo bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya menjadi khawatir. Sesekali bibir kecil Hyun Soo mengerang kesakitan, saat Jaejoong ingin menyentuh tangan kiri Hyun Soo yg terbalut perban itu Hyun Soo berteriak "Jangan sentuh!"

"Kenapa chagi? Umma hanya ingin melihat lukamu~" bingung Jaejoong.

"Karena aku membencimu! Aku membencimu Jung Jaejoong!

Jangan sentuh aku!" jawab Hyun Soo, walaupun itu seperti igauan semata tapi sesungguhnya ucapan Hyun Soo barusan adalah isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau membenci umma chagi? Apa salah umma eoh? Umma minta ma'af~" Jaejoong begitu sedih mendengar ucapan Hyun Soo, ia sedih mendengar bahwa Hyun Soo membencinya. Walaupun sekarang Hyun Soo tertidur, Jaejoong bisa tau bagaimana bencinya yeoja manis ini terhadapnya dari raut wajah tidur anak bungsunya ini. Kini ia berusaha untuk menyentuh pipi sang anak bungsu.

Plakk

"Sudah kubilang jgn sentuh aku! Pergi!

Aku membencimu!" teriak Hyun Soo, dgn mata terpejam ia berusaha untuk memukul Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa termenung, Hyun Soo menolak sentuhan kasihnya.

Cklekk~~

Yunho yg awalnya ingin melihat apa aegya bungsunya itu sudah bangun atau belum harus membelalakan matanya melihat Hyun Soo dgn mata terpejam berusaha memukul Jaejoong yg berada disampingnya sambil berteriak histeris. Dgn segera ia menghampiri sang istri yg hanya bisa terpaku diatas ranjang itu, menerima pukulan yg Hyun Soo daratkan ditubuhnya.

"Boojae!

Kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa Hyun Soo memukulmu?" tanya Yunho, kini ia telah mendudukkan Jaejoong disofa yg tak jauh dari kasur Hyun Soo.

Perlahan airmata keluar dari mata bulat nan indah Jaejoong, "hiks. . hiks. ., dia membenciku yunnie-ya~"

"Tak mungkin, kau ini ummanya. Tak mungkin Hyunnie membencimu~" tak percaya Yunho.

"Hiks. .hiks, dia memang membenciku Yunnie~~"

"Kalian berdua, pergi dari kamarku!

Aku benci kalian!" pekik Hyun Soo yg entah bagaimana bisa ia melempari kedua namja itu dgn bantal berbentuk mutiara itu kearah dua namja itu.

"Apa yg kukatakan benarkan yunnie-ya? Hiks. . " isakan Jaejoong semakin keras. Yunho pun merengkuh namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya dan menggiringnya untuk keluar dari kamar sang aegya.

Cklekk~~

"Tenangkan hatimu Jae~

Saat ia bangun, semua akan baik-baik saja." dan Yunho pun membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka, menyuruh namja cantik itu untuk istirahat.

ditaman belakang Mansion Jung Yunho

"Jelaskan padaku sica, apa yg kau bingung kan." pinta Changmin yg sudah diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Selama ini kita mengira Hyunnie adalah White Evil kan oppa?" kali ini Jessica malah balik nanya, membuat namja tampan berwajah kekanakan itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung akan perkataan yeoja blonde dihadapannya ini.

"Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Kita telah salah mengira oppa. Kita salah mengira Hyunnie adalah White Evil."

"Apa maksudmu?

Oppa semakin tak mengerti."

"Hyunnie, Jung Hyun Soo kita adalah Black Angel. Black Angel berbahaya sesuai ramalan kakek dulu."

"Mwo?!"

ToBeContinue~~

Paste your document here...


	2. I'M BLACK ANGEL part 2

Author: Bintang Eka a.k.a Rany

Chapter: 2 of ?

Genre: Yaoi – Straight, Family , Angst Fantasy.

Jung Hyun Soo a.k.a Hyun Soo , Rany , (Black Angel) (Black Angel leader)

Jung Donghae a.k.a oppa Hyun Soo (White Evil)

Jung Yunho a.k.a Appa Donghae and Hyun Soo (Black Angel)

Jung Jaejoong a.k.a Umma Donghae and Hyun Soo (White Evil)

other cast:

Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Sahabat Hyun Soo and namjachingu Donghae. (Black Angel)

Jung Changmin a.k.a Ahjussi Donghae and Hyun Soo (White Evil)

Jung Jessica a.k.a Ahjumma Donghae and Hyun Soo (Black Angel)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sahabat Donghae and Eunhyuk hyung's (Black Angel)

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Sahabat Donghae and Eunhyuk (Black Angel)

Summary:

Tak ada yg menduga sebelumnya, seorang Jung Hyun Soo yg semula mereka kira adalah White Evil yg terlihat dari kelakuannya yg seperti Evil itu ternyata adalah Black Angel berbahaya.

Apa yg dimaksud Jessica dgn ramalan sang kakek terdahulu?

Apa yg dimaksud dgn Black Angel berbahaya?

Sedikit demi sedikit , rahasia yg disembunyikan sang kakek itu pun terungkap

#summary gatot -"a

Seoul, taman belakang Jung Yunho Mansion 2021

Author POV's

"Kau yakin dgn apa yg kau katakan Jung Jessica?

Tapi ini sulit dipercaya!" tak percaya Changmin. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya yg sedikit panjang itu.

"Aku yakin oppa. Memang sangat sulit dipercaya, tapi ini kenyataan oppa. Hyunnie adalah Black Angel, yg berbahaya." ucap Jessica yakin, yah yeoja blonde ini benar-benar yakin bahwa penglihatannya tak bermasalah.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu tadi dgn ramalan kakek?" tanya Changmin dgn wajah penasaran tingkat akut.

"Ramalan yg kakek ucapkan sebelum beliau meninggal oppa. Masa kau tidak ingat sih~" jawab Jessica, dan sedikit gemes dgn oppanya ini. Bukankah oppanya ini berotak encer? Kenapa hal ini saja dia lupa? Pasti terhapus gara-gara game dan makanan, pikir Jessica konyol.

"Ehehehe, aku lupa." dgn santainya Changmin tertawa nyengir tiang (?), namja tampan itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yg gak gatal.

Dgn penuh sabar, Jessica pun menjelaskan apa ramalan yg ditanyakan Changmin tadi "Begini, waktu itu kakek mengatakan bahwa salah satu diantara kita akan memiliki anak yg sangat berbahaya. Mungkin kita menganggap dia adalah seorang White Evil yg berandalan dan urakan, tapi kita salah menduga. Anak itulah Black Angel berbahaya generasi ke-7, dgn ciri-ciri seperti yg ada didiri Hyun Soo. Walaupun ia memiliki sifat berandalan dan urakan seperti White Evil dan itu sama sepertimu dulu oppa." kata Jessica sedikit menyindir Changmin, sedangkan namja tampan yg dimaksud itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi sifat itulah yg membuat kita terkecoh, ia memiliki kekuatan paling istimewa dari generasi Black Angel sebelum-sebelumnya dan Black Angel yg akan ada dimuka bumi ini. Hanya saja jika ia berada disaat pemikiran atau keadaan yg gak bagus, ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghabisi orang, sekalipun orang itu adalah keluarganya. Jika keluarganya membuatnya murka. Kita harus mengawasinya terus oppa. " lanjut yeoja blonde itu setelah selesai menjelaskan pada namja tampan tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan Hyun Soo murka Jess. Tapi aku takut dgn sikapnya sekarang." ucap Changmin.

"Maksud oppa apa? Sikapnya yg mana?" bingung Jessica

"Entah aku yg salah atau bagaimana ini hanya pendapatku saja. Sorot mata Hyun Soo seakan-akan ia punya luka batin yg dalam. Dan juga dari gelagatnya sepertinya ia membenci Donghae, Jae hyung dan juga Yunho hyung." kata Changmin, mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau benar ia adalah Black Angel generasi ke-7 itu, akan sangat berbahaya oppa."

"Lalu apa yg harus kita lakukan eoh?"

"Sementara ini biarkan Hyun Soo tinggal bersamaku oppa, aku masih harus memastikan lagi."

(skip time)

dikamar Hyun Soo

"Ukh!

Apa yg terjadi denganku. Pening sekali rasanya." yeoja manis itupun perlahan membuka kedua manik matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yg ia beri wallpaper glow in the dark, dibenarkannya posisinya yg semula rebahan menjadi duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang. Setelah menyesuaikan cahaya yg masuk keretina matanya, mata tajamnya itu menatap kesekeliling kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya Hyunnie-ya~" seorang yeoja blonde masuk kekamar beraura gelap itu, mengetahui ada seseorang yg masuk kedalam kamarnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa ahjumma datang kesini?" tanya Hyun Soo to the point, ia tak suka bertele-tele. Mendengar kalimat yg baru saja keluar dari bibir keponakannya itu, membuat Jessica – sang yeoja blonde itu tersenyum kecil.

'Jadi inikah salah satu keistimewaan Black Angel generasi ke-7 itu? Walaupun penglihatannya masih dalam taraf belum stabil.

Hebat juga, bisa mengetahui apa yg hampir ada dibenakku.' batin Jessica.

"Ahjumma ingin beberapa hari kedepan kau menginap dirumah ahjumma. Otte?" tanya Jessica mengutarakan niatannya datang ke kamar keponakannya ini.

"Tak ada maksud lain?" tanya Hyun Soo lagi sambil menatap ahjummanya dgn pandangan menyelidik.

"Ani, jadi bagaimana? Mau yah? Kau tau kan ahjumma tinggal sendirian?"

"Baiklah, aku juga bosan dirumah ini terus. Ahjumma tunggu saja dibawah, aku mau membereskan pakaianku dulu." kata Hyun Soo sambil perlahan turun dari ranjangnya, Jessica pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar keponakannya itu dan segera ke lantai bawah.

"Kau sudah yakin tidak ada yg tertinggal?" tanya Jessica lagi, memastikan barang bawaan Hyun Soo. Yeoja blonde itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, bawaan Hyun Soo bisa dibilang sedikit sekali. Hanya sebuah tas ransel punggung hitam dan tas kecil berisikan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Sangat yakin ahjumma, kajja kita pergi~" jawab Hyun Soo yakin.

"Kau mau kemana Hyunnie?" tanya Donghae, ia baru saja turun dari lantai 2. Namja tampan ini sedikit heran, adiknya kini tengah berdiri dihadapan sang ahjumma sambil membawa tas ransel punggung hitam dan tas kecil yg entah ia tak tahu apa isinya. Didekatinya kedua yeoja itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Hyun Soo dingin, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu mansion dan keluar. Jessica yg melihat kejadian barusan pun mengejar Hyun Soo yg telah meninggalkannya.

'Sepertinya benar apa yg dikatakan Changmin oppa tadi, aku harus mengawasinya' batin Jessica.

"Dia akan tinggal di rumah ahjummamu Hae." ucap Changmin mengagetkan Donghae, namja tinggi itu hanya cengengesan begitu keponakannya menatapnya tajam.

"Maksud ahjussi?" tak mengerti Donghae, tanpa melembutkan tatapan matanya.

"Kau tau kan ahjummamu itu tinggal sendirian?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahjummamu meminta Hyun Soo untuk tinggal bersamanya beberapa hari disana, sekalian untuk menemaninya.

Dan sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia tinggal sementara disana." Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan ahjussinya ini?

_Ddrrrtttt~~~~~~_

_Hyukkie sweety baby calling~~_

_"Yoboseyo Hae~~~"_ sapa namja cantik diseberang line telfon itu.

Donghae POV's

_"Yoboseyo Hae~~~"_ sapa namja cantik diseberang line telfon. Suara Hyukkie terdengar begitu merdu, yah dialah namjachinguku. Dia juga sahabat adik perempuanku Hyun Soo

"Yoboseyo Hyukkie, ada apa kau menelfonku? Tumben sekali." heranku.

_"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu Hae. Boleh ani~?"_ tanyanya balik, dari nadanya dia sangat khawatir.

"Tentu boleh, dimana Hyukkie?" jawabku.

_"Kita bertemu di Everlasting Caffe Hae-ya~_

_Pai-pai^^"_ dan sambungan telfon itu pun terputus, dgn segera aku mengambil jaket dan kunci motorku.

At Jessica Mansion

Author POV's

"Selamat datang Nona Jessica dan Nona Muda Hyun Soo." sapa seluruh maid yg berdiri berjejer menyambut kedatangan Jessica dan juga Hyun Soo sang keponakan. Jessica menanggapi ucapan itu dgn senyuman manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hyun Soo, yeoja manis itu hanya memandang datar kearah belasan maid yg menyambutnya. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas sapaan maid-maid itu walaupun hanya dgn senyuman.

"Tolong bawakan barang bawaan keponakanku." suruh Jessica pada maid yeoja yg berdiri tak jauh darinya, maid yeoja itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Hyun Soo yg masih betah berdiri tegak tak jauh dari Jessica. Saat jemar-jemari maid itu hampir menyentuh tas yg dibawa Hyun Soo, Hyun Soo dgn cepat menatap tajam maid itu. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau sentuh barang-barangku apalagi tanganku. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." ucap Hyun Soo dgn nada dingin yg begitu menusuk, tak lupa dgn deathglarenya. Dgn cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Jessica dan para maid diruang tamu itu.

"Maafkan dia ne? Kalian akan terbiasa dgn sikapnya nanti. Aku kekamarku dulu." ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyusul Hyun Soo yg telah meniti tangga ke lantai 2 dimansionnya ini.

|| Lantai 2 Mansion Jung Jessica ||

"Hyun Soo-ah~

Ini kamarmu, selamat beristirahat." ucap Jessica sambil membukakan pintu kamar bercatkan warna putih bersih, kini tersuguhlah kamar yg begitu luas dimata Hyun Soo.

"Hm, Gomawo ahjumma. Kau bisa meninggalkanku, aku mau istirahat." pinta Hyun Soo yg sudah masuk kedalam kamar itu, Jessica pun tersenyum.

"Cheonma, baiklah selamat istirahat. Jika kau butuh sesuatu tekan tombol disamping tempat tidur itu." dan Jessica pun meninggalkan Hyun Soo.

Hyun Soo POV's

Jujur saja aku tahu apa yg sebenarnya disembunyikan Jessica ahjumma dan juga Changmin ahjussi. Tapi aku diam saja, biarkan saja. Biar mereka yg menguak siapa aku ini sebenarnya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diranjang empuk yg sekarang menjadi kamarku ini, kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Putih bersih, beda sekali dengan kamarku yg dulu memang sengaja kubuat bernuansa gelap.

Apa yg sebenarnya mereka maksud dengan Black Angel generasi ke-7 itu? Apa itu aku? Tapi gak mungkin kan? Aku ini White Evil.

Tapi aku juga penasaran, apa sih keistimewaan dari Black Angel generasi ke-7 itu.

Disaat aku sedang memikirkan apa yg ada diotakku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seperti ada seseorang yg memanggil-manggilku.

"Hyun Soo~" yah seperti itulah suara yg sekarang semakin jelas terdengar kini.

"Jung Hyun Soo, lihatlah kemari~" tuh kan suara itu lagi. Tapi kalau didengar baik-baik asal suara itu tak jauh dariku, asalnya dari sebelah kananku. Kutolehkan kepala kearah kanan, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat sosok namja baruh baya yg aku rindukan, kakek buyutku. Jung Siwon berdiri dengan menampakkan senyuman angelicnya, menampakkan lesung pipi dikedua pipi yg nampak begitu manis.

"Ka-kakek? Itukah kau?" tanyaku sambil terbata, kutunjuk sosok itu dengan telunjuk kananku. Sosok itu terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menghampiriku yg telah berubah posisi menjadi duduk diatas ranjang queen size yg kugunakan sekarang.

"Ne, ini kakek Siwon. Ada beberapa hal yg harus kakek beritahu padamu."

Everlasting Caffe

Author POV's

"Hyukkie apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Donghae pada namja blonde bernama Lee Hyukjae atau lebih akrabnya Hyukkie yg tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yg tersedia dicaffe itu sambil menikmati jus strowberry yg ada dihadapan namja cantik itu. Donghae pun duduk disamping namja cantik itu.

"Hmm, tidak juga kok. Hae mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Eunhyuk, ia tahu perjalanan ke caffe ini cukup memakan waktu. Tak apakan sekedar menawari namjachingunya?

"Terserah padamu chagi, apapun yg kau pesankan untukku. Aku akan menghabiskannya." sahut Donghae sambil memangku kedua tangannya menatap Eunhyuk yg kini tengah blushing.

"Haee~~ Kau semakin gombal~~" ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu, namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah manis dan cantiknya yg sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaan namja manis ini. Donghae yg melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Aku kan menggombal hanya untukmu Hyukkie~~" balasan Donghae kali ini semakin membuat Eunhyuk tertunduk malu, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yg memerah. Bahkan sampai ketelinganya!

"Donghaeee~~~~~" rajuk Eunhyuk ketika telapak tangan besar Donghae menangkup wajahnya yg memerah, mengangkatnya dan kini keduanya bertatapan.

"Aish, kenapa kau bisa secantik dan semanis ini Hyukkie?" Donghae pun mengecup sekilas bibir plum Eunhyuk membuat sang empunya semakin merona heboh (?)

"Ehem!" deheman seseorang membuat acara roman-roman kedua namja ini hilang, kini terlihatlah seorang namja cantik berbalutkan busana serba pink dan juga seorang namja tampan berwajah (sangat) mirip Evil dihadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan berbuat mesum ditempat umum seperti ini Jung Donghae!" ucap namja cantik tadi sambil memukul kepala Donghae cukup keras.

"Sungmin hyung! Sakit tahu!" pekik Donghae kesakitan, namja tampan itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yg sedikit benjol karena ulah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan watadosnya ia duduk disebelah kanan Eunhyuk tanpa meminta maaf.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Apa hubungan kalian sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja tampan yg tadi datang bersama Sungmin itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan Donghae.

"Tetap seperti dulu, tak ada yg berubah. Tapi ada yg aku bingungkan dengan Hyun Soo." kata Donghae dengan pose berpikirnya.

Ketiga namja yg ada disana, mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Apa yg kau bingungkan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Hyun Soo bukanlah White Evil." ucap Donghae sedikit ragu, pasalnya ia kurang yakin dengan apa yg ucapkan barusan.

"Hyung jangan bercanda deh, bukankah Hyun Soo memang White Evil? Itu bisa dilihat dari tingkah lakunya kan?" tak percaya Kyuhyun, kedua namja cantik yg ada disana mengangguk. Menyetujui apa yg dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku yakin feelingku gak salah." ngeyel Donghae, namja tampan itu tampak sangat yakin dengan pendiriannya.

"Sepertinya kalian tengah membicarakanku yah?" sebuah suara yg terdengar begitu familiar ditelinga keempat namja itu terdengar sangat dekat. Bersamaan mereka pun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah belakang, tampaklah seorang yeoja manis tengah tersenyum menggerikan.

"Hyunnie!/Hyun Soo!" pekik keempatnya kaget, sedangkan yeoja yg diindikasi bernama Hyun Soo itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalian ini namja tapi hobi sekali menggosip. Seperti yeoja saja kalian." komentar Hyun Soo, ia pun menghampiri keempat namja itu.

"Ya! Kami ini namja tampan!" seru mereka berempat kompak, Hyun Soo pun memutar matanya. Yeoja ini mulai risih berdekatan dengan 4 namja ini. Apa 4 orang ini gak sadar yah kalau karena suara kekompakkan mereka menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan? Udah dasarnya suka malu-maluin orang aja ini mereka, pikir Hyun Soo.

"Terserah kalian, hmm. . . Aku pergi!" ucap Hyun Soo sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari caffe itu setelah sebelumnya mencomot cake strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk. Membuat yg punya cake itu manyun ria. Yah apalagi jika bukan karena cake kesukaannya sudah tercomot, terlebih bukan ia yg mencomotnya.

"Hyunnie tunggu!" panggil Donghae, sedangkan Hyun Soo hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae seolah ia mengatakan ada-apa?

"Aku ingin tanya padamu, apa benar kau benar-benar jatuh dari motormu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Hyun Soo balik dgn senyuman sinis, tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Hyun Soo telah pergi.

Tapi yg membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya adalah cara Hyun Soo pergi, tepat setelah yeoja itu tersenyum sinis kearahnya, tubuh adiknya itu berubah menjadi butiran pasir yg diterpa angin.

Apa yg ia lihat ini nyata? Apa ini cuman mimpi?

Dddrttt~~

_Sica Ahjumma calling~~_

_Sexy Free & Single I'm Ready too, Bingo!_

_Sexy Free & Single I'm Ready too, Bingo!_

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hae-ya! Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan adikmu?" tanya Jessica dari seberang line telfon, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya yeoja cantik itu sedang kalang kabut.

"Ah, ne ahjumma. Tadi dia barusan ditempatku. Memang ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Donghae balik, kini ia sedikit khawatir.

"Ah aniya, tidak apa-apa. Annyeong!"

Tut. . .tut. . tut

Sambungan telfon itu terputus, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi disini?

Jung Yunho Mansion

Hyun Soo POV's

Kutatap angkuh pintu mansion milik namja yg berstatuskan sebagai Appaku ini, pintu mansion mewah ini terbuka setelah kukendalikan dengan alam bawah sadarku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Ini semua berkat kakek Siwon, beliaulah yg telah memberitahuku dan mengajariku menjadi seorang Black Angel. Tapi kekuatan ini akan kugunakan untuk membalas mereka, yah mereka yg telah mengabaikanku. Menganggapku remeh, mereka yg memperlakukan aku ini seolah-olah aku ini tak ada didunia ini. Akan kubalas semua perlakuan kalian selama ini, perlakuan yg membuatku tampak seperti orang idiot. Tentunya dengan balasan yg lebih kejam.

Tap. . tap. . tap. .

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki mansion ini, perlahan aku meniti anak tangga satu demi satu. Kurasakan sekelilingku berubah, pegangan tangga itu berubah menjadi es. Sekelilingku berubah menjadi es, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar Black Angel yg dimaksud Jessica Ahjumma dan juga Changmin Ahjussi.

"Hyunnie? Kau darimana saja? Appa mencarimu dikamar tapi kau tak ada." tanya Appa, sepertinya namja tampan itu belum merasakan perubahan disekitarnya. Kusunggingkan senyuman manis, tapi sebenarnya aku tersenyum meremehkan namja tampan berwajah kecil dihadapanku ini.

"Kau benar-benar mencariku Appa? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku, pasti ada sesuatu yg penting kan?" tanyaku balik, sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum pembalasan yg sebenarnya.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, bisa appa tahu kenapa semakin hari kau semakin menjauh dari kami? Keluargamu sendiri?" aku meringis geli, ternyata orang tak berguna sepertiku dihadapannya masih dikatakan keluarga? Ck,

"Ternyata kau masih menganggapku keluargamu Jung Yunho, setelah apa yg kau dan istrimu itu lakukan padaku selama ini kau masih menganggap aku ini anakmu? Ck, lucu sekali." decakku kagum begitu mendengar perkataan namja tampan dihadapanku ini. Tak lupa aku tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah Jung Hyun Soo. Anakku dan istriku, Jung Jaejoong. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Hyunnie-ya?" tanyanya bingung, kurasakan kedua telapak tanganku mengepal dgn sangat erat.

Bugh!

Brak!

Kulihat dengan jelas bagaimana dengan sangat kerasnya punggung namja itu terbentur dinding beton yg berada dibelakangnya, ia berusaha bangun dengan gerakan pelan. Bisa terlihat jika mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hhh- k-kau. K-kenapa kau lakukan ini p-padaku? Hh~~" tanya namja tampan itu sambil menatapku heran, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa yah? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main appaku tersayang. Dimana eomma?" tanyaku lagi, kini kedua mataku berubah menjadi red ruby. Kata kakek Siwon, jika kedua mataku berubah warna artinya aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran seseorang. Bukankah itu keren?

Dengan patuh namja tampan itu membawaku kesebuah kamar yg sangat kukenali, kamar tidurku. Pikirannya sudah kukendalikan.

Kugebrak pintu kamar itu tanpa memperdulikan pintu itu rusak atau bagaimana, dengan santai aku masuk kedalam kamar dimana namja cantik yg berstatuskan eommaku berada. Kusunggingkan senyuman sengit begitu melihat namja cantik itu tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurku. Kudekati namja cantik itu, masih dengan senyuman sinis kusentuh pelan pipi putihnya dengan kuku jariku yg berubah memanjang. Sedikit kutekan dengan kuat, aku tersenyum puas begitu pipi putih itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Dan yg membuatku semakin menyeringai lebar lagi adalah namja cantik itu mulai terbangun, ini akan sangat menarik sekali.

"Hyunnie? Yunnie-ya! Hyunnie ada disini!" pekik namja cantik itu histeris dan berlari kearah Appaku yg berdiri dengan pandangan kosong didepanku, dan bisa kurasakan bahwa namja cantik itu menggeret Appa dan berdiri dihadapanku. Ck, aku benci senyuman menjijikkannya.

"Hyunnie-ya, kamu darimana saja? Eomma dan Appa mencarimu~" ucapnya dengan nada yg sangat manja yg semakin membuatku muak dengannya.

"Apa aku pegi kemana kau harus tahu eomma? Sejak kapan kau peduli hmm?" tanyaku balik, dengan seringaian yg tak lepas dari wajahku. Sekali lagi kukendalikan pikiran namja tampan yg tengah berdiri disamping namja cantik itu untuk mencekik leher sang anaenya sendiri. Aku tak ingin tanganku menjadi kotor untuk membalas perlakuan mereka padaku.

Dengan sangat kuat namja tampan itu mencekik leher namja cantik itu, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, masih dengan kekuatanku kuperintah namja tampan itu untuk melempar namja cantik itu kedinding kamar yg sangat keras. Tapi sebelum semua itu terlaksana, sebuah suara yg sangat kukenal dan tanpa aku menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ya! Hentikan!" pekik Changmin ahjussi begitu melihat hyungnya hampir melempar namja cantik yg tengah dicekik kuat hyungnya itu. Membuat gerakan melempar Jung Yunho berhenti, aku mendengus sebal. Kenapa namja tampan ini selalu saja menggangguku sih!

"Ah, ada Changmin ahjussi ternyata! Annyeong ahjussi sok ngatur?!" sapaku sedikit berbasa-basi, kubalikkan tubuhku dan bisa kulihat Jessica ahjumma telah berdiri disamping Changmin ahjussi dengan raut wajah yg mm marah? Ck, masa bodo!

"Apa yg mau kau lakukan eoh? Apa yg kau lakukan pada Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin ahjussi, namja tampan itu mengepalkan genggaman tangannya.

"Menurut ahjussi?" tanyaku balik, sama seperti saat aku pergi meninggalkan Donghae di restaurant tadi, aku menghilang bagaikan pasir dihadapan ahjumma dan ahjussiku ini. Bersama hilangnya aku, hilang pula hipnotis yg kulakukan pada namja tampan itu.

Kini aku telah berada disebuah padang ilalang yg begitu indah, aku duduk diantara ilalang itu.

Menatap langit biru yg bersih tanpa awan, seperti itukah hati yg tak punya dendam? Bersih tanpa adanya setan-setan jahat yg selalu menghasutmu untuk membalaskan dendammu itu?

"Hyunnie, kenapa kau berusaha membunuh eommamu?" tanya kakek Siwon, bisa kurasakan beliau duduk disampingku.

"Dendam, aku hanya membalas apa yg kurasakan disini kek. Dihati Hyunnie." jawabku jujur, aku tak pernah bisa berbohong dengan kakek buyutku ini.

"Dendam membutakanmu, ingat dia eommamu Hyunnie. Ia bukan musuhmu." nasehat kakek Siwon, beliau menatapku penuh arti.

"Tapi dia sudah menyakiti aku kek, menganggapku seolah aku ini tak berguna. Dulu saat ia masih menganggapku White evil tak berguna, apa ia mengkhawatirkanku saat aku celaka? Jawabannya enggak kek." aku bangkit dari dudukku, kupandang lurus kedepan.

"Apa tak ada kata maaf bagi mereka? Apa kau tak menyayangi mereka?"

"Jangan tanyakan tentang kasih sayang kek, aku tak pernah mengenal hal itu dihidupku!"

Jung Yunho Mansion, Hyun Soo room

Author POV's

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya Changmin, namja tampan itu memegang pundak sang hyung Jung Yunho yg kini bersimpuh dilantai dingin kamar Hyun Soo. Keponakannya yg baru saja pergi dengan cara yg sedikit mengejutkan. Sedangkan Jessica membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Apa yg terjadi Changmin-ah? Dimana Hyun Soo?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah linglung, namja tampan itu memijat kepalanya yg sedikit berdenyut. Sepertinya ia tak ingat jika ia baru saja dikendalikan pikirannya oleh sang aegya yg dia cari kini.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau jangan mencarinya." suruh Changmin, entah kenapa atmosfer dikamar itu berubah drastis.

"W-wae Changminnie? Dia kan anak kami." kata Jaejoong, namja cantik nampak kacau. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal akibat cekikan dari Yunho barusan.

"Kalian bisa mati hyungie, dia akan datang lagi untuk membalas dendam pada kalian."

TBC


End file.
